


a misgiving

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, IT'S ABOUT THE SIBLING RELATIONSHIP, Pregnancy, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Protective Plo Koon, Unplanned Pregnancy, gave ahsoka a jedi bf cause she really needs one, snips & skyguy, warning's will be put on chapters with triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka wakes up in the Halls of Healing after being missing a couple of months after she left the Jedi Order. Rescued by Anakin and Plo Koon, Ahsoka must now deal and live with an act forced upon her that will change her life forever. Unfortunately two people are after her, one that caused her terrible condition and one who's wants the aftermath for their own.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Ahsoka Tano & Quinlan Vos, Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (Past), Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. rescued

**Author's Note:**

> yet another story! i can't stop thinking about this one and have written out some chapters for it to continue, there will be some triggering things happening in here but i will put warnings in chapters that will contain them.

The sense of warmth was unfamiliar to Ahsoka, how long had it been since she felt something so comforting? The answer was far too long, so much that it felt foreign to her. So used to the cold and hard metal tables, unlike the soft firm fabric she was laying on. 

The air around her was different as well, the harshness of the anger, hate and darkness was gone. Instead there was safety, love and light. Again it felt foreign to her, she hadn’t felt anything like this since...she can’t remember when. But she knows it’s been a long time since she had. 

Her body hurts as she moves but not as much as it did before, she can feel something move against her arm, something plastic. She can pick up the sound of a heartbeat on a monitor, was it hers? 

Panic began to fill her, too many times she had been hooked up and all we’re anything but nice. Despite the warmth and other positive feelings she felt wherever she was, she wouldn’t let it drop her guard. No she had done that many times before and paid the price, if she did it again then-

Her heart rate picked up and her body began to thrash, she didn’t want to open her eyes, afraid to know if she was in the dreadful room again. She winced as she felt the plastic tub scratch against her skin and arms hitting against metal besides her. She didn’t want to feel the pain again, the sharp jabs on needles and the mask that made her drowsy. 

She didn’t want to be hurt again, she-

“Ahsoka!”

Her body froze, a gasp coming from her lips. She didn’t just imagine that did she? That...that was the voice of her master, the man who had protected and saved her life many times. But no that can’t be him, it had been so long since she had seen him and heard his voice. No this was another trick to let her guard down, to play on her to hurt her more.

She wouldn’t fall for it no matter how desperately she wanted it to be true, she would not fall for lies again.

Her body moved again, determined to get out. But then she felt arms on her wrists stopping her, her fear and panic increased. She knew this feeling all too well now and wanted it to stop, to not come true.

“Ahsoka!” The voice came again and she couldn’t help but freeze. “Ahsoka! It’s me, Anakin!”

Her eyes shot open, a white light glared above her that made her wince and turn her head away. She could faintly hear someone demanding to turn them down, seconds later they dimmed greatly, enough for Ahsoka to feel comfortable and look back above her.

Her breath hitched at the sight before her, a man with brown hair reaching just past his ears and his shining blue eyes, looking down on her with so much concern and worry. Her body relaxed and she felt the hands - his hands, let go of her. Her eyes wander over his face, trying to see if he was real or not. 

Gingerly she raised a hand, ignoring the small amount of pain as she reached up and gently touched his cheek. Slowly cupping it and rubbing the tip of her fingers and thumb along the skin, the heat hitting against her hand.

She let out a breathless gasp as she realised that this wasn’t a trick, realising that was in fact real - he was real. Tears gathered at her eyes and she looked at the man above her, who his robotic hand gently places over hers, rubbing against her skin softly.

“Anakin…” It was breathless and quiet, but loud to them. 

His eyes now full of relief and tears, his smile dazzled.

“Hey there Snips.”

She cried, it had been too long since she heard that terrible nickname, heard his voice and seen him. He didn’t stop her and let his own tears fall, leaving down so he could wrap his arms around her gently, and hug her. It only made her cry more..

It had been too long.

“We finally found you.” He says against her shoulder, it was muffled but she heard it loud and clear. “Your finally home.”

She then sobbed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and fists her hands into his robes. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, that this was real. Anakin was here, he had saved her and brought her back home - back to safety. 

She didn’t know how long they stayed like this, hugging each other desperately, She could feel it in him that he missed her, it filled their bond within the Force. She let him know how much she missed him, and she felt his tears quicken. Eventually, despite her protests she pushes him away gently, looking up at him one more to the amount of happiness in his eyes.

She didn’t want to pull away from him, but she needed answers. “Where...Where am I?”

“The Halls of Healing.” He replied, and she stiffened. He brought her back to the Jedi Temple, the place she walked away from, the place that held the people that betrayed her. This was the last place she wanted to be, the last place she thought of in her prays and dreams to be somewhere safe. 

She wasn’t angry at him, logically this was the best place to be to get medical treatment from what she went through. She didn’t know how long it would take for her to heal, but as soon as it’s over she’ll leave this place. 

Anakin could sense that within her. “I know you don’t want to be here but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to help you. There’s no better place to help you except here.”

She supposed that’s true, but that still doesn’t stop the discomfort she feels knowing that’s in the Jedi Temple. It would have to do for now, until she’s better and back on her feet.

She decides to ask more questions and get her mind off where she is. “How long have I been out?”

“A few days.” He said with worry. “When...when we found you, your body wasn’t in good condition. We had to be careful with holding you and placing you down, as well as putting these on you.” He mentioned towards the plastic tubs on her arms. “How do you feel?”

“Hurts.” She winced. “When I move. With the lights.”

He nods, as if expecting that answer. “It’ll take some time but it’ll go, the light quicker.”

She nods, knowing that to be true. “How long,” she begins to ask again. “How long since...since I’ve been gone?”

He looks apologetic at her. “We don’t know. After you...left,” She should hear the hurt in his voice, she knew he hated it when she left. She hated to leave him, he was the only one who stood by her with everything that happened, leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. “We didn’t know what happened to you, I...I wanted to give you space like you said, to sort things out on your own. I got worried when I didn’t hear from you in a couple of months and...decided to track you down, to make sure that you were alright.”

He really did that? Normally she would have been angry at him for tracking her, but right now she felt touched. “I tracked you down to the underworld and to the Martez sisters, I asked them about you and they said that you had been living with them since you left. But then one day you just...disappeared.” He was disturbed by what he found and Ahsoka pressed him to continue. “I continued to track you down, exploring every detail I could find. Master Plo also helped me and we worked together along with Rex.”

Oh, she had forgotten about Plo Koon and Rex. She didn’t know what to feel about Plo Koon, he had found her and brought her to the temple at a young age, the two had a close bond and she coils count of him for anything. She didn’t know what he did for her during her trial, but he was the only one along with Anakin to apologise. She sended his guilt over what happened and felt a small bit of joy when he called her with the nickname he gave her so dearly. 

She had missed Rex just as much as she missed Anakin. Again she didn’t know the part he played in her trial except that he was never part of the batch of clones to go after her until she escaped prison, but she felt his fear and worry for her. He didn’t believe what she was accused of and that was enough for her.

“Then after so many months of searching, we finally found you.” His voice brought her out of her thoughts. “On Mustafar where we found those younglings a year or so ago, we thought the facility had been destroyed. But it wasn’t.” His were were now downcast and it made her worry, but she still wanted to know. “There was another facility, deep underground. It was full of the dark side, but we kept going. There were medical droids everywhere like last time but only one person they were tending to.”

Anakin took a deep breath and leaned up slightly, holding her hands in his and started into her eyes. “Ahsoka, this is going to be painful to hear. I myself refused to believe it until I saw the datapad and your scans.”

She could feel it, the words he would tell her would change her life forever. She was scared, but knew that she needed to know.

She brushed her fingers against the thumb near his skin and hardened her eyes slightly. “Tell me.”

He closes his eyes, taking another deep breath before opening them again. “Ahsoka,” He says her name with such care. “Someone, possibly the person we felt when rescuing the younglings, has put something in you to make you…”

He had a hard time continuing, afraid of telling her. It scared her but she was determined. To show this she pushed him off her gently and sat up, wincing at the pain but continued. His hands immediately separated, one against her back and the other holding one of hers.

“Anakin,” Her voice was desperate. “Please tell me.”

He swallows and grips her hand. “Ahsoka...your pregnant.” 


	2. news

The world around her stopped, body frozen and the only noise she could hear was her thundering heartbeat. 

“Pregnant?” She repeated with dread. “I’m...I’m pregnant?”

He nods solemnly, his eyes now shone with concern with lingering anger. “I know it’s much to take in, I don’t expect you to believe it right now. I know it will take time.”

His voice was muffled against her hearing but she understood what he said, she was too caught up in her own thoughts. 

How...how the hell could she be pregnant? She had never engaged in anything sexual even after leaving the Jedi Order, the action far in the back of her mind. She hadn’t met anyone to awaken those feelings, the only thing that came close was her crush on Lux, but that’s all gone. But Anakin said something was put in her to make her...like this. Ahsoka had heard of stories of couples unable to have children and so find donors and surrogates, is...is that what has happened to her? 

Her hands went to her stomach and her eyes widen at how large it was, she didn't even realise or feel the difference in weight on her. Nor that she was wearing a gown. 

Her heartbeat had quickened, why would someone do this to her? What did she do to deserve such an awful thing? She wasn't ready to have a child, she was too young and inexperienced.

“Can it be stopped?” She asks urgently. “Is...Is there a way to make it go away?”

He slowly shakes his head. “There isn’t, whoever did this to you made sure you couldn’t. They...somehow they connected the baby’s life force to you. So if...if you got an abortion, it will kill you too.”

Her heart broke, she would die if she got rid of it? She didn’t want to have a child but she didn’t want to die. However this to her knew that and was using it against her.

“I….” Her voice cracks as the tears come again. “Why would someone do this to me? Have...Have I done something terrible? Have I done something wrong? What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Nothing.” Anakin held her hands firmly and looked at her. “You have done nothing wrong, nothing bad. You have done nothing to deserve this Ahsoka, absolutely nothing.”

“Then why?”

“Because someone out there, someone so sick and twisted thought they could. They think they can get away with it, but they won’t” He gently cradles her face and she can see in his eyes, the anger for what has happened to her and the truth in the words he next speaks. “I promise you Ahsoka, whoever did this to you will pay, and regret the day they ever thought that it was ok to hurt you. I'll make sure of it.”

“I know you will.” She does, she’s known Anakin long enough to know that he’ll do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves and cares about. He would normally be scolded to feel and say such things, but once again Ahsoka felt touched. 

His comm beeps and he lets go of her to read it. “It’s Master Plo. He wants to come and see you, do you want him to?”

She hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. “Yes.”

Anakin smiles at her, not one like before. This one was comforting, relief that she was with him. He comms back and a few moments later the Kel Dor enters the room, Ahsoka can feel the relief in him as he walks to her. Anakin stands back to allow the Jedi master to take his place but still stays close, Ahsoka’s happy he does.

“Lil’ Soka,” She tears up at the loving nickname he had given her ever since she came to the Temple.

“Master Plo.” She smiles as she leans down and hugs her, she returns the affection and his shoulders sag in her comfort. They pull away and he rests a hand between her montrals, rubbing ever so softly.

“It is good to see you awake, I have been worried for you.”

“Thank you Master Plo.” 

“How do you feel?” Even without the Force she would see his concern, she was one of the few people who could read his facial expression.

“Fine,” She answers and she can feel Anakin furrowed his eyebrows, not believing her but choosing not to say anything. “My body just hurts.”

“Here.” He changes the position of the large pillows so they rest against the metal headboard, Ahsoka smiles and leans against them, her body relaxing.

“Thank you.”

He nods. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

The thought of food is unappetising to her, but her throat was near parched. “No. But I would like some water, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” His thumb brushed against her forehead before he left, leaving her with Anakin once again.

“Do you want anything to eat?” He asks as he sits on the edge of the bed. “It would have to be small.”

“No.” She shakes her head. “I don’t feel good to eat right now.”

“Alright.” She’s grateful that he doesn’t push her on the matter. 

“Do you know when I can leave?” She asks, she knows she has to stay in the Jedi Temple until she gets better. But knowing how long she would have to stay would help ease her nerves.

“I don’t.” He shakes his head. “All I’ve been told that you will be good to leave after…” He stops for a moment before continuing. “After you’ve given birth.”

Right, that makes sense. “How long is that?”

He’s eyes go to her stomach and she follows, putting her hands over the large area. 

“From the scans, in a few weeks” He said carefully, but it still shocked her. “The doctors said that you’ll need to stay after to recover.”

“And then I can leave?”

He furrows her eyebrows at her again, she knows that he doesn’t want her to leave. Still hurting from when she did a year ago, but understands why she did. Still, there was a longing for her to be at his side again, fighting in battles or just...there. Ahsoka wants it to, she thought about it the most after she left and how much she would miss being by his side. But she couldn’t stay, not with how the council treated her, they didn’t even apologise and stuck to their arrogance and pride. She didn’t feel safe with them anymore and she still doesn’t, but with Anakin she does.

“I guess you can.” He finally said, not bothering to hide the fact that he didn’t want her to. 

The tension is cut when Plo Koon comes back with a cup of water, Ahsoka thanks him and downs it generously, surprising herself along with the two others in the room. She remembers getting water daily from where she was kept, which she now knows was Mustafar. 

Could it have been the same person they sensed there with younglings who did this to her? It seems logical, but then who is that person? Why did they do this to her? What was their purpose?

It was too much for Ahsoka to handle, she was too tired to ask more questions and receive no answers. All she wanted to do was sleep and numb away the thoughts in her head.

“I’m tired.” That’s all she needed to say as Anakin quickly helped her sit back up and put the pillows back in their original position before gently laying her back down. He pulled the cover over her body, making sure she was covered from shoulders downwards.

“Rest now Lil’ Soka,” Plo Koon said softly to her. “Get some energy.” She nods and he brushes his hand against her montrals once more. “I must go now, but I will come back soon, ok?”

“Yes Master Plo.” She smiles at him, she see’s the creases on his cheeks which indicate a smile of his own. After he leaves she turns to Anakin, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “Will you stay?”

He firmly holds her hand and rubs his flesh one over her cheek. “Of course Snips.”

In the new warmth and safety, Ahsoka fell asleep quickly then all the months before. 


	3. ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if the star wars universe has ultrasounds but they do in mine.

Ahsoka didn’t know how much time had passed after she woke up, there were hardly any windows in the Hall of Healing to help determine what stage of day or night it was. All that she knew was that Anakin was still there, asleep in a chair that she assumed had been brought in after she fell asleep to accommodate him. 

He was still holding her hand, refusing to let go. She shouldn’t be surprised really, Anakin had always cared greatly about her ever since she became his padawan. She knew about the rule of attachments and even had another lesson on it with Aayla. The way she and Anakin cared for each other was frowned upon, many Jedi including Council members made numerous comments on how close and attached they had become. 

Ahsoka didn’t care, when she was in the Order she questioned the rule at first before going down the road of not caring about it. But after everything that happened to her, when she was framed and how Anakin was the only one who believed in her; the Council can go fuck themselves. She’ll tell it to their faces if needed be, and would take all their appalled reactions with pride.

She brushed her thumb against his hand, her single move startled him awake. He jumped up from his seat, looking around frantically before laying his eyes on her, she looked at him amused.

“Morning Snips.” He yawned.

“Is it even morning?” She asked, he gave a tired shrug, his hold her her hand tightening now that he was awake. The door opens and they immediately turn to see Vokara Che walking in.

“Doctor Che.” Anakin greeted but made no movements to stand.

“Anakin Skywalker.” Vokara nodded at him before turning to Ahsoka and gave her a small smile. “Ahsoka Tano, it is good to see you again.”

“Thank you Doctor.” It was good to see the familiar doctor no matter how many fights she and her masters go into with her with their injuries. All three always refused treatments for themselves but not for each other, it drove the poor woman mad sometimes.

“How do you feel?”

“A bit better.” Ahsoka answers, the pain of moving had greatly numbed her from the comfortable bed. Her eyes go to her stomach. “Though I wish it was all better.”

Vokara gave her a sympathetic look. “I understand. But do not worry. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are given the best care”

Ahsoka nods, it’s all surreal to her that she’s pregnant, never in her life had she imagined such a thing to happen to her. 

“I have come to check up on you and your...situation.” Vokara chooses her words carefully. “I will need to do an...ultrasound, if that’s alright with you.”

An ultrasound, which means they’ll be a monitor where the child in her stomach will be shown. She didn’t know if she wanted it or not, but it was for her health and safety; her priority. 

“Ok.”

Vokara nods. “I’ll come back with the supplies.” She pats Ahsoka’s arm before walking out. 

Anakin gets up and sits on the edge of her bed, looking at her with sympathy. “Are you ready for one?”

“Not really.” Ahsoka answers truthfully. “But it’s crucial to have one, I don’t want anything bad to happen.”

Anakin nods and Vokara comes in, trailing a monitor behind her as well as a transparent tube in her hands full of light blue gel. She takes the monitor up beside Ahsoka’s other side, opposite Anankin who stays in his place.

Vokara gently pushes up Ahsoka’s gown, the shorts underneath hiding her other parts which she’s thankful for. Vokara puts some of the blue gel on her stomach, Ahsoka jumps a little at the coldness before it’s spread by a sonographer. A small sense of panic and fear takes over her and she quickly grips Anakin’s hand, he grips her back and his other hands rubs soothingly along her skin, calming her down. 

Ahsoka watches the monitor, the black and grey static on the screen. Eventually a heartbeat is heard, but then another one is. Her stomach drops -two heartbeats, she couldn’t possibly be having twins could she?

“There it is.” Vokara says, and Ahsoka’s eyes widen when she see’s the grey shaped baby on the screen.

_ This is real _ . It finally hits her, the reality hitting her hard.  _ This is an actual child in me, I’m actually pregnant. _

“Why are there two heartbeats?” Anakin asked, confused as she is. “I can only see one baby.” 

“It seems that the baby has two heartbeats.” Vokara answered. "It’s quite possible that the species of the baby is a Zabrak. They are the only species to have two hearts.”

A Zabrak? Ahsoka had never encountered one before except Jedi Master Eeth Koth. The only one she knows by name is Darth Maul, but he was half metal, he also had a brother called Savage but Ahsoka knew less about him then Darth Maul.

Anakin looked equally as shocked and confused as her, wondering how the hell this was happening.

“But,” Vokara said, getting them out of their thoughts. “The baby is in quite good health, all signs are clear.”

Ahsoka gives a sign of relief, at least the baby is ok. She relaxes and continues to watch the monitor, the sound of the baby’s heartbeat echoing through the room. It was strongly comforting to hear it, whether because it was alive or something more didn’t really bother Ahsoka.

“Would you like a picture?” Vokara asked gently. Ahsoka hesitated, pondering over the thought before ultimately deciding to do one. She nods and Vokara gives her a smile.

“Alright, I’ll go do one now.” She unhooks the monitor and wipes away the gel on Ahsoka’s stomach before pushing her gown back down and rolling out the monitor.

“How do you feel?” Anakin asks as soon as Vokara leaves the room, eyes full of concern. “Was it too much?”

“No,” Ahoska softly shakes her head. “No it was ok, weird but ok. I’m good.”

Anakin smiles and rubs her head affectionately. “You did good Snips.”

She smiles at him. Anakin’s wrist beeps and he checks it, frowning heavily.

“What is it?” she asks, concerned. Anakin signs.

“The Council wants to see me.”

Ah, that explains it. Ahsoka had fully lost faith and trust in the Council and she knew Anakin shared the same feelings as her, but he was tied to the place much more then her. He stays because he thinks there's something he can do to make the galaxy better, Ahsoka knows he can and will, which is why she doesn’t hate him for staying.

“You should go.” She said, surprising him.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides I have Doctor Che with me, and you know how passionate she is about keeping her patients safe and healthy.”

Anakin chuckles, knowing what she said is true. He gives another sign before nodding. “Ok, I’ll go. But I’m coming back here as soon as possible.”

“I know.” She smiles at him again. He stands and holds her face as he kisses her forehead. 

“Don’t worry ok,” He tells her gently yet firm. “You have me, Doctor Che and Master Plo Koon here for you. We’ll take care of you.”

“I know.” She repeats with a wider smile. “Now go, you know better then to keep the Council waiting.”

“Bunch of lousy elders.” He mutters. He rubs her head again before patting. “See you later Snips.”

“Later Skyguy.”


	4. council

Anakin hated to leave Ahsoka, especially when she needed him the most. He never likes being without her ever since she became his padawan, despite their first meeting. He saw a lot of himself in her including that she had no master at the age of fourteen, most younglings become padawans before that age so he wondered why not Ahsoka. The only conclusion he could think of was that no one wanted her and the thought made him angry and sad, why would no one want her? She might get a bit snippy but that was part of her, she was also fearless, strong and very determined. The thought of no one wanting her and Ahsoka not being able to become a padawan and Jedi Knight caused him great discomfort.

He’s happy that she was his, they bonded and got along so well after their first mission and continued to strengthen their bond during the years. They had fun despite the time of war, he tried to let her be happy yet knowing the cost and reality of war. 

He didn’t want her to be like other Jedi, one’s who seek mission above else, one’s who never question and follow orders, one’s who only see their life as serving in war. He didn’t want that for himself, so he passed it down to her, allowing her to have a life outside of the Jedi Temple; making friends and having fun. He allowed her to express her feelings and how to overcome them, not hide them away like what others do. 

He knew that most of the Jedi Council looked down on him and Ahsoka, mostly of their bond and attachment to each other. He hated the rule of attachment, how were they supposed to go through life without ever seeing someone as family? Without falling in love? Without getting married? Without being happy? Anakin didn’t understand it and it didn't stop him from marrying the women he loves and cherishing Ahsoka like a little sister.

He didn’t blame Ahsoka for what she felt towards the Council, hell he wanted to leave with her when she walked down those steps; his heart broke after seeing her figure disappear, not knowing when he would see her again.

But he stayed because it was the only life he had really ever known after being freed from being a slave, the Jedi Order opened him up to so many new things that he would have never experienced and known back on Tatooine. He was eternally grateful to Qui-Gon for freeing him and allowing him to have this life, he just wished his mother was alive to see and live it with him.

He entered the Council chambers and bowed to them as he stood in the centre, Obi-Wan giving him a supportive nod and smile. Anakin forgot to tell Ahsoka that Obi-Wan knew of her pregnancy beforehand. “Masters.” 

“Master Skywalker,” Yoda greeted. “Padawan Tano, alright is she?”

“Yes Master,” He didn’t comment on him calling Ahsoka by her previous status. “She’s awake and is in better condition then when he found her.”

“Good, this is.”

“Is there any news on her previous condition?” Shaak Ti asked, Anakin doesn’t mind the Togruta master as she had a soft spot for Ahsoka and was one of the members to not ban her. 

“There is,” He swallowed before continuing. “Doctor Che ran many scans and found that Ahsoka was most likely dazed during her time on Mustafar, giving the amount of doses in her bloodstream. We also found traces of tubes on her skin which would pump food in her, which caused her drop of weight. All her bruises and wounds have healed.” Shaak Ti nodded. “There is ...also something else.” 

They waited for him to continue. “Whoever took Ahsoka, injected or put something in her to...to make her pregnant.”

The room was silent, air tense at Anakin’s words.

“Forgive me Master Skywalker, did you just say that Ahsoka is pregnant?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, a shocked expression on his face like the rest of them, only Plo Koon and Obi-Wan knew and still looked grim at the news.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Ahsoka just finished having an ultrasound where Doctor Che suspected that the...child is a Zabrak, based on how we heard two heartbeats.” 

“How is Ahsoka taking this?” Kit Fitso asked, another Council member Anakin didn’t mind. He was fun and didn’t vote in favour of Ahsoka’s ban. 

“She’s shocked, which is to be expected, but she's taking it well. Even accepted a picture of the ultrascan.” He attempted to lighten the situation, but hated the second he did it. 

“Terrible news this is, help Padawan Tano to the fullest, we must.” Yoda spoke firmly.

“Of course Master.”

“We also need to find the person that did this to Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said. “Mustafar and a Zabark are our only clues so far.”

“Could it have been the same person who hired Cad Bane to deliver younglings to the same place?” Saesee Tiin suggested. 

“It’s a possibility, but we don’t know who was behind that either.” Anakin told him, feeling a little frustrated that there’s little information on the culprit. 

“We also need to talk about Padawan Tano’s...child.” Mace said, after a moment of silence, Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean?”

Mace opens his mouth to speak but Yoda interrupts him. “Another time to discuss, we will. For now, help Padawan Tano, we must. And find the person behind this.”

* * *

“That went as expected.” Obi-Wan said as he walked out with Anakin.

“Not sure if that’s a good thing.” Anakin said, Obi-Wan chose to ignore it, knowing his padawan’s feelings of the Council.

“How is Ahsoka, is she alright?”

“She’s good as can be given the situation.” Anakin replied. “But she’s scared and worried, not just about the pregnancy. When she woke up she was panaking, as if she was going to get hurt.”

Obi-Wan took this information in grimily. “You think wherever Ahsoka was kept, she was hurt.” He purposely left out the words tortured, not just for Anakin but for himself as well.

“I’m positive.” Anakin replied with a sneer. “And when I get my hands on them, I’ll make them pay for even thinking of hurting her.”

He could sense Anakin’s anger getting stronger and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Anakin. I understand your feelings but you mustn’t let them overtake you, you could miss a vital clue if you do.”

Anakin shoulders sagged and signed. “I know Master, but I just can’t help but feel angry. Ahsoka doesn’t deserve any of this.” 

“No, she doesn't.” Obi-Wan agreed. “But right now she needs us- _ you _ more then ever.”

“I know,” Anakin looked at him determinedly. “And I’m going to be there for her every stop of the way.”

“As will I.”

Anakin smiled. “Thank you Obi-Wan, would you like to see her?”

“If she’ll let me.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Of course she will.”

Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan, but feels his words are not competently true.


	5. picture

Ahsoka stared at the picture of the ultrasound in her hands, taking in every detail of the child within her despite it being a grey shape, nothing much to look at really. One of her fingers traced the outline, the shape of hands and feet before the head.

_ I can't believe this is inside of me _ . She brushed her thumb over the edge, she didn’t know what to feel with this kind of news. She was scared of course, having a child isn’t an easy thing, especially when it’s been forced upon you. She couldn’t stop it either as the sick bastard who did this to her made sure she would give birth, linking their life forces together for is she ever thought about having an abortion. 

Ahsoka had heard stories of women having that done after finding out they were pregnant, at first she was angry about how they could do that to an unborn child, but as she grew up she started to see that some women just didn’t want kids and were scared of what would happen. Ahsoka now fully understands their situation, but unlike them she can’t do it, she would die if she did and she didn’t want to lose her life; especially when she was still young. 

Vokara came back into the room with a glass of water which Ahsoka graciously sipped from before putting it on a small table beside her. 

“Ow!” A small sharp pain hit her stomach, making her clutch the area. Vokara immediately came to her side and rested her hand on top of hers. “What was that? Is something wrong?”

Vokara smiled at her gently. “No dear, the baby was just kicking.”

“Kicking?” Ahsoka repeated. “Why is it doing that?”

“It helps them develop areas in their brain, and get a sense of their own body.”

“Oh.” Vokara lifts her hand off and Ahsoka rubs the area gently. “Well it hurts.”

“That’s to be expected.” Vokara chuckled. “Knowing your strength, it’ll be a tough child.”

Ahsoka huffs a laugh, she never imagined what would happen if she had a child. None of the talks of who it was going to be like more, the mother or father, or how she’ll raise them. 

_ Guess I have to think about it now. _

The door to the room opened and Anakin walked in, Ahsoka smiled widely but it was quickly dropped when she saw Obi-Wan walk in behind. She smiled back at Anakin as he came to her side and rubbed her head.

“You weren’t gone long.”

“A blessing.” He teased, making Ahsoka roll her eyes. Her eyes went to Obi-Wan who stood besides his padawan, a small smile on his face.

“Ahsoka.”

“Master Kenobi.” She greets, she didn’t feel comfortable calling him by his name, not like before.

Whether he was disheartened by it she wouldn’t know. “How are you? Do you feel alright?”

“Yes.” She nods, she didn’t really feel like talking to him at the moment but kept polite. “I have a picture of the ultrasound, if any of you would like to see.”

“Sure Snips.” Anakin smiled and sat down on the edge again, taking the picture from her and looking at it. She had to hold back a giggle when his brows furrowed as he tried to make clear of what the picture showed.

“What’s that?”

“Hands Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him, but it only made the younger man more confused.

“I thought those were hands.”

“No, those are the legs.”

“And that?”

“Either fingers or toe nails.”

“It’s got a huge head.”

“Anakin!”

Ahsoka laughed. “Wow Skyguy, you’d be a terrible being a healer if you can’t even make out an ultrasound.”

“Yeah but I’ll have my charming good looks to keep me going.” He bragged and Obi-Wan shook his head, making Ahsoka giggle.

Obi-Wan looked back at her. “Have you had anything to eat or drink?”

“I’m on my second glass of water, but I haven’t had any food yet.” Ahsoka replied. “I haven’t been hungry much.”

“I understand,” He said but she could feel a lecture coming on. “But you must remember to eat to gain your strength back, you…” He hesitated. “You are eating for just yourself anymore.”

Ahsoka clenched her fists in the cover over her. “I understand Master.”

Anakin looked between them, uncomfortable with the tension and how they were with each other.

“Good.” Obi-Wan finally said. “I’ll be going now, I wish you well Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka gives him a nod and he walks out, she lets out a deep breath and Anakin looks back at her.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “Yeah I’m fine.”

Anakin wasn’t convinced but didn’t push and gave the picture back to her, she looked at it, again wondering about her situation and couldn’t believe that this was really happening to her. Another kick came, causing her to jump once again in pain.

“Snips? What’s wrong?” Anakin asked with worry, she put a hand on his arm to calm him.

“It’s ok, the baby is kicking. That’s all.”

“Kicking?” He raised an eyebrow, looking from her stomach and back to her. “Can...Can I feel?”

It was such a strange question, she felt if it was anyone other then Anakin then it would feel wrong and she would refuse. But she nods at him and watches as his hand comes to her stomach, giving soothing circles before another kick came.

“Holy fuck.” He muttered and looked in awe, it made her giggle. “That’s something. Why do they do that?”

“Doctor Che said it’s to help develop their brain and sense of moving their body.”

“I’m guessing it hurts?”

“So far.” 

It was silent for a moment before Anakin asked. “Are you...angry at Obi-Wan?”

She was surprised by his words, not expecting him to ask such a thing. Was she angry at Obi-Wan? The question should be who wasn’t she angry at, the only people she absolutely trusts is Anakin and Padmé. They were the only ones who believed in her and supported her from the start, doing everything they could to prove her innocence - she wasn’t really angry at Plo Koon either, she couldn’t be.

She decided to be honest with Anakin, he knows when she’s lying without the Force and their bond. “I am.”

“Is it about...the bombing?”

“What else would it be?” She signed and leaned back. “He didn’t do anything to help me Anakin, none of them did except you. You were the only one who believed me and did everything to prove my innocence along with Padmé while Obi-Wan and the others did nothing.” She was letting her emotions out, something she would have gotten scolded for by anyone except the man before her. “They abandoned me and we’re going to let me die, I-”

“Shhh.” His hands came to her cheeks and wiped away tears she didn’t know where there, his touch was soft, warm and gentle just like she remembered it and leaned in. “It’s ok, I understand.” He spoke softly. “I was so angry, frustrated and betrayed by how they treated you. I...I still do now.”

“I know.” She could sense it in him. “Which is why I want to leave as soon as possible after all of..this,” She motioned to her stomach. “Is over.”

“I understand.” Now that he had gotten over his enthusiasm to see her again and saddened to hear her wanting to leave, his reasoning came to mind and understood how much she hated it in the Temple. Truth be told he has never forgiven them for how they treated her, it was buried inside him but he was sure it would be let out soon if they treated her wrong again - and he wouldn’t hold it back this time.

An idea then came to mind. “You could stay with Padmé if you want?” He offered. “When it’s all over, you can stay with her until you find a place of your own.”

“Padmé won’t mind?”

Anakin rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course not Snips, she misses you. She was so happy when I told her that we found you and even cried tears of joy, she stayed away to give you some space. But I’m positive that if I gave her a call to come and see you, she would push everything aside and do it.”

Knowing about Padmé made her happy, she had always viewed the women as an older sister like Anakin was her older brother. She never thought about staying with Padmé, but the thought and idea was very comforting.

So she accepts. “Ok. If Padmé wants me to stay with her, then I will.”

He was happy with her answer. “She will Snips.”

She nods and asks. “Can...Can you ask her to come here? I, want to see her again.”

His smile brightened. “Of course! Anyone else?”

“Rex.” She replied instantly. “I want to see Rex again and thank him for helping to find me.” Anakin nods and then she asks. “Could I not have anyone else? I only want you three and Doctor Che to see me. I don’t...I don’t want anyone else, not the Council, and not even Obi-Wan.”

“Of course Snips.” He brushes this thumb over her cheeks, giving her some comfort. “I’ll tell Padmé and Rex right away, and make sure that none of the Council comes in.”

She gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

A rumble then comes from her stomach, making her embarrassed but Anakin amused. 

“I guess someone is hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that they are a lot of obi-wan fans out there and might be angry at ahsoka with how she thinks and interacts about him but it's fully valis and understandable. obi-wan DIDN'T help her, only anakin and padmé did. in a deleted scene obi-wan legit told anakin that it was up to the senate whether ahoska lives or died, and told anakin to remain calm. this is obviously bad for both anakin and ahsoka and it still hurts them, so there will be more of this with obi-wan and the other council members. whether it gets better or worse is to be determined.
> 
> so yeah this is chapter 5 and i'm sorry to obi-wan fans but please don't hate ahsoka. she has every right to say what she feels.


End file.
